Mad
by mizu99
Summary: Realize everything before its too late... my first song fic! NaruXSaku!


**Title: **Mad

**Summary: **Realize everything before its too late…

**Rating: **PG-Teen

**Author's Note: ** I just remembered the song ummm Mad by Ne-Yo so yeah… It had me trying to make a story about this song… Yeah my first song fiction ever! Also the first time I have every written a story based on this couple!

"Talking…."

_Lyrics…._

_-----=_scene change….

**-------**

"Why you always late getting home!?" Her voice would yell across the room and the young man would just sit there waiting for her rant.

"Please be quiet." He whispered trying to calm her down as he sat there.

"Can't you get in here in time so that we can have more time together?!" She shouted and stomped to the kitchen to make some food.

"Please stop!" He hollered at her and he ran over to hug her only to be pushed away.

"Leave me alone!" She shouted.

"I'll go out then…" He left the house and looked at the sky unknowing of the truck running 100 miles per hour….

_She's starin' at me,  
I'm sittin', wonderin' what she's thinkin'.  
Mmmmm  
Nobody's talkin',  
'Cause talkin' just turns into screamin'.  
Ohhh...  
And now is I'm yellin' over her,  
She's yellin' over me.  
All that that means  
Is neither of us is listening,  
(And what's even worse).  
That we don't even remember why were fighting._

He looked around seeing the truck run over him and his life passed over his eyes. He was gone then and there before someone could call the police….__

So both of us are mad for...

She looked outside and saw her lover walking down the street depressed and she felt guilty running out when she suddenly saw the truck… Her eyes widen and she yelled as loud as she can only for his ears to be deaf from the crash as she covered her face crying.

"**Why?!"**

_Nothin'  
(Fighting for).  
Nothin'  
(Crying for).  
Nothin'  
(Whoahhh).  
But we won't let it go for  
Nothin'  
(No not for)  
Nothin'.  
This should be nothin' to a love like what we got.  
Ohhh, baby..._

His body lay on the floor with blood pooling around his head and she ran over to touch his face. She held his body and bursts into tears saying her apology over and over again. She could have just forgiven him not just fight for such a meaningless thing. They could have dinner together in a fancy restaurant of some sort instead of this to happen.

_I know sometimes  
It's gonna rain...  
But baby, can we make up now  
'Cause I can't sleep through the pain  
(Cant sleep through the pain)._

"**Please wake up!" **She hollered and people looked down in sad faces and she covered her face.

She couldn't believe that they had fought over such a meaningless thing only to make it worse. She knew he made that job so that they may live happily together only for it to end so quickly.

"Someone call the ambulance immediately!" A man yelled seeing the girl hold her lover.

His eyes showed of sadness and he tried to not cry there as well since the man who had just died was his best comrade.

_Girl, I don't wanna go to bed  
(Mad at you),  
And I don't want you to go to bed  
(Mad at me).  
No, I don't wanna go to bed  
(Mad at you),  
And I don't want you to go to bed  
(Mad at me)  
Ohhh no no no..._

She saw the ambulance take him away and she went along seeing the many lights. The nurses bustling to get him and she couldn't take it any longer crying her heart out. The doctor who treated her husband looked at the saddened girl knowing that the boy she loved is now gone forever. She looked up at the doctor in hope seeing him shake his head..

"I'm sorry miss he couldn't make it." She sobbed once again as the doctor gave her a tissue box going back to his normal duties.

"**I'm sorry!"** She yelled out to her lover and looked at the doctor who walked away.

"M-may I see h-him?" She asked and the gentle doctor led her to the room and she ran to the body crying her heart out.

His body was pale as it can get and she sobbed on the covers. Her one and only lover were gone and now they can no longer be together.

_And it gets me upset, girl  
When you're constantly accusing.  
(Askin' questions like you've already known).  
We're fighting this war, baby  
When both of us are losing.  
(This ain't the way that love is supposed to go_).

Night came by and she held the pillow he slept on closer to her small frame…

"_You always never home!" _ She accused him and he would look down as she growled more angered.

"_Look I'll find some way to get some off times in the job, baby." _ He told her and tried to assure her only for his hand to be slapped away harshly.

"_You said that ten times already!" _She would just tell him to leave but he would always come right back.

A tear rolled down her pale cheek.

_Whoahhhh.....  
[what happened to workin' it out]  
We've fall into this place  
where you ain't backin' down and I ain't backin' down  
so what the hell do we do now..._

The funeral was a long but devastating one as she covered her face with her black silk gloves. Her eyes looked over the coffin as it was slowly buried into the ground when she ran to the side grabbing the dirt next to the coffin as she cried. She couldn't take it and she yelled hollering on why he can't come back. How she would be lonely since he is no longer by her side.

_It's all for…_

The people began to move on their lives and she stayed there replaying the last days with him. The gravel and dirt went between her gloved fingers as she lay there crying out. They could have more time if only she didn't argue with him… Slowly raising up she walked to her car to go home.

_Nothin' [fighting for]  
Nothin' [crying for]  
Nothin' [whooaaa]  
but we won't let it go for  
nothin'...  
[no not for]  
Nothin'  
This should be nothin' to a love like what we got  
Ohhh baby... _

Her eyes looked down the streets seeing children play on the same block her lover died and she grew angered on how they would just laugh like nothing happened. Her eyes tears up remembering how he would come home holding her tight. His eyes would always show a soft side and she would just gently smile at him.

----

"Sakura…" He would gently nip her ear and hug her behind.

"I love you too.." She would hold him close as they made love every night.__

I know sometimes it's gonna rain  
but baby, can we make up now  
'cause I can't sleep through the pain  
[can't sleep through the pain].

She would park her car in the parking lot looking up at the sky walking in her deserted home. Her eyes roamed over the desks as she brushed her small fingers over them and she tried to smile when she saw the room that they have been starting to fight at. She saw him sitting there with a calm look with a bit of exhaustion written on his face…

"**Why do you have to leave me now?" **She whispered softly crying loudly….

_Girl, I don't wanna go to bed  
[mad at you]  
And I don't want you to go to bed  
[mad at me]  
No, I don't wanna go to bed  
[mad at you]  
And I don't want you to go to bed  
[mad at me]  
Ohhh no no no..._

"Sakura look at our new home." He would tell her and she would walk around smiling happily touching the wall.

"Do you like it?" He asked concerned at her silence and she saw her smile.

"I love it." She kissed him softly on the lips.

_Oh, baby this love ain't gonna be perfect  
[perfect, perfect, ohh ohh]  
and just how good it's gonna be  
we can fuss and we can fight long as everything's all right between us...  
before we go to sleep._

"I will always love you and I got a new job at his place." He told her and she would smile.

"Make sure that we have time for one another." She holds him and they closed their eyes falling asleep.

_Baby, we're gonna be happy._

"Hahaha! Let me down now!" She laughed happily and she kissed him softly.

He kissed back softly as they lay on the blanket on the ground of the park. They saw people running around but they only focused themselves and how they were together. She smiled as he brushed her hair on her face making her smile. They kissed more passionately this time.

_I know sometimes it's gonna rain  
but baby, can we make up now  
'cause I can't sleep through the pain  
[can't sleep through the pain]._

"I'm always here for you…" She heard someone whisper in her ear as she puts on a satin robe.

Her eyes looked at the small bed seeing the nice covers that they always slept on… She sat down on it with a sad smile. Gently fluffing the pillows she tried to have another day of rest without him but she was not ready to say goodbye.

"I'm always watching…" She heard the voice was familiar and she covered her face…

"**Please stay with me." **She begged and she cried.

"Let me go and move on." She covered her face sobbing…

_Girl, I don't wanna go to bed  
[mad at you]  
And I don't want you to go to bed  
[mad at me]  
No, I don't wanna go to bed  
[mad at you]  
And I don't want you to go to bed  
[mad at me]  
Ohhh no no no..._

She looked at the small photo of her and him holding it to her chest closing her eyes. She lay on the bed and she looked to see him in front of her. She wants this to be a dream and she felt a soft kiss to her mouth and her tears fell. She let the photo fall to her lap and she held the cheek as he lets go. He gently smiled and started to walk away as she ran after him seeing him walk through the doorway.

"**Naruto! Please come here!" **

"**Sakura… I love you…" **He whispered moving the door knob and he faced her.

"**Naruto, I love you so much and I'm so sorry!" **Her eyes swelled up in tears as the door was closed.

She saw him smile at her and kiss her cheek again with her smiling.

---

"**Naruto?" **She saw that it was a dream.

"**I'll always love you…" **She began to take one step forward.

----

Fin.

_**Hello people and this is my first story ever made for Sakura and Naruto! Yes I am an all pairing type person except anyone with Orichimaru which makes me gag big time! But this is one of my first song fictions ever made for this couple! Please give me good reviews now! Ciao!**_


End file.
